Despedida
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: Y todavía me pregunto cómo es que llegamos a esta situación. Y tú, con una sonrisa triste, simplemente me respondes: "No lo pienses". OneShot! SoulxMaka!


Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien! Aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, pero que no creí que escribiría, o al menos no como one-shot o como algo de SoulxMaka. El caso es que esta idea llevaba flotando en mi cabeza como un final de un fic, pero al final no me ha encajado de ningún modo en ninguna historia que haya escrito hasta ahora, así que, lo he escrito como un one-shot! y también he subido este one-shot porque he terminado con mis exámenes (por fin!^^)

Espero que les guste!^^

Pd. Es el tercer one-shot que subo a esta página, el segundo que es de Soul Eater, y es la quinta historia que subo en esta página en general (a que es algo lioso? XD)

**..**

**DESPEDIDA**

Y todavía me pregunto cómo es que llegamos a esta situación. Y tú, con una sonrisa triste, simplemente me respondes: "No lo pienses"

*.*.*

Me desperté con un poco de mal humor aquella mañana. ¿La razón? El estúpido despertador no había sonado y ahora me tenía que pegar una carrera para llegar a tiempo a clase.

No me detuve a contemplar cómo se encontraba hoy el Shibusen; entré rápidamente al edificio y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, corrí por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi clase que, gracias a dios, aún estaba abierta, lo que indicaba el estúpido del profesor psicópata aún no había llegado, y que si entraba antes que él, no me humillaría delante de todos mis compañeros de clase ni me castigaría.

Entré sin aliento a clase. Efectivamente, todavía…

-¡Sí! ¡He llegado a tiempo!-exclamé-El loco de Stein aún no ha…

-¿A quién has llamado loco, Albarn?

Con algo de miedo, giré la cabeza para mirar a quién tenía tras de mí, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era sin necesidad de girarme.

-Eh… ¿Nadie?

-Muy graciosa, Albarn-se escucharon risas entre los compañeros de mi clase-Y ya que te crees tan graciosa, ¿por qué no te quedas esta tarde después de clases a limpiar el aula?

-Pero…es viernes y…

-No me irás a decir que no, ¿Verdad, Albarn?-puso cara de loco-¿O acaso quieres que te diseccione?

-…-me callé, y con la autoestima por los suelos me dirigí a mi asiento.

Me sentí humillada.

-Una buena forma de empezar el día, ¿eh?-rió a mi lado.- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? No me irás a decir que ha sido el despertador otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Cállate-y estuve a punto de darle un Maka-chop, de no ser porque Stein miró en esta dirección y empezó la clase.

Inflé los mofletes y me hice la indignada; eso solo hizo que Soul ensanchara más su sonrisa de tiburón.

Quise realmente darle un Maka-chop, pero, seguramente luego…

Las clases terminaron.

-Albarn, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Entonces, no salgas hoy de aquí hasta que quede como los chorros del oro.

"_Maldito pirado. ¿Me tendrá manía? La próxima vez te cortaré en rodajitas con Soul…", _reí internamente solo de pensarlo.

-Soul, viejo, ¿nos vamos?-me llegó la voz de Black Star.

-Eh…no, me voy a quedar a esperar a Maka.

La risa de Black Star era tan ruidosa que resultaba molesta.

-Claro, como todo buen "novio" haría, ¿no?-su risa no se apagó hasta que no salió de clase y se alejó lo suficiente.

-Agh, este Black Star está más pesado que de costumbre…-se quejó Soul, sentándose encima de uno de los pupitres.

-Pero ya sabes la razón, ¿no?-le dije.

Sonrió.

-¿Tan extraño es que estemos saliendo?

Le miré. Me encogí de hombros.

-Todos lo ven como algo raro, o al menos como algo de lo que reírse.

Mientras hablábamos, yo, por mi parte, limpiaba el suelo de trozos, pelotitas, aviones y demás de papel.

-Bah, que digan lo que quieran-se limitó a decir.

-…A ti no te molesta, ¿no?-dije en voz baja-El hecho de que se rían porque somos…-no conseguí que me saliera la palabra.

-¿Novios?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Como ya he dicho, que digan lo que quieran

Ahora me encontraba limpiando la pizarra, dándole la espalda a Soul, por eso no le vi venir cuando me abrazó por la espalda.

Me llevé un pequeño sobresalto y me sonrojé débilmente.

-¿S-se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-me falló la voz un tanto debido a la sorpresa; me recompuse-Soul, así no puedo terminar de limpiar.

-… ¿No?

-Es obvio que no-me tenía fuertemente aprisionada, lo que me dificultaba mover mis propios brazos; el borrador de la pizarra se me cayó al suelo.

-Mm…pero es que me aburro al tener que esperarte…-se quejó, como un niño pequeño lo haría, no como el chico de casi dieciséis años que era.

-Soul… Cuanto más me retrases más tendrás que esperar. Así que suéltame y nos iremos cuanto antes de aquí. Te juro que odio a ese estúpido de Stein.

-Entonces…dame un beso.

-¿Q-qué?

-No te volveré a molestar, pero a cambio tienes que venir luego a mi casa.

-¿P-para qué?-y no seas mal pensado.

-Es que quiero que me ayudes con el trabajo que nos han mandado para la semana que viene. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Ah, vale.

-Y ahora…

Me besó, sin previo aviso, o al menos eso me gustaría decir.

Cuando me besaba, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a poder dejar de respirar, y mi corazón se me saldría del pecho de lo rápido que bombeaba.

Nuestros amigos, y compañeros en general, por alguna razón, veían de lo más gracioso el hecho de que le chica devora libros y de sobresalientes saliera con su compañero vago e intento-de-cool y de insuficientes.

Por mi parte, vale que se viera extraño, pero realmente me encantaba estar en esta situación. Si no fuéramos novios, creo que Soul no me besaría nunca de esta manera.

¿Cómo nos hicimos novios? Mm…déjame pensar…Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo, y el hecho de que Soul me esté besando me dificulta "un poco" el hecho de pensar.

De todas maneras, eso ya es otra historia.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te esperaré-me dijo-Te esperaré siempre.

Sonaba más profundo y triste de lo que la situación requería.

-Soul.

-¿Mm?

-Has…estado actuando un poco raro estos días.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo sin interés.

-Sí.-y eso hacía que me preguntara…-¿Ha pasado algo?

Se le escapó una carcajada, y tuve la sensación de que no era para nada feliz.

-…Puede que sí.

-¿El qué?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Quise preguntarle más, pero entonces él deshizo su abrazo y me dejó libre y se alejó de mí. Se sentó en su pupitre y se quedó esperando.

Preferí no preguntar nada más por el momento.

-¡Por fin he terminado!-exclamé victoriosa.

En el exterior, el sol se estaba empezando a poner.

-Soul, ya podemos irnos…

Soul estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre y con un gracioso hilillo de baba resbalando por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Soul…-me acerqué a él-Soul…-le toqué el brazo y le moví un poco-Soul, despierta, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

-…No me quiero ir…

-¿Eh?-me había parecido oírle murmurar algo en sueños.

Entonces, entreabrió los ojos y me miró.

-… ¿Has terminado?

-Sí, por fin he term…-me besó e interrumpió.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Apenas llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo, y aún no estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera este tipo de cosas.

*.*.*

Llegamos frente a su casa, y al entrar recordé lo vacía y silenciosa que era la casa de Soul.

Soul vivía solo, porque toda su familia vivía en el extranjero, en Londres, pero él había decidido quedarse aquí. Además, por cortesía de sus padres, lo tenía prácticamente todo pagado, incluso sus clases de piano.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo cuando entré.

-Bien, Soul, ¿por dónde empezamos con el trab…?

No sé exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero, en aquellos momentos, me encontraba tumbada en el sofá, con Soul encima de mí.

-Soul… ¿Qué estás hac…?

Hoy le ha dado por interrumpir todas la frases que comienzo, ya sea por sus extraños actos, o porque me hace callar con un beso.

-Soul-puse mis manos en su pecho y le hice apartarse un poco de mí-Estoy aquí para ayudarte a hacer tu trabajo.

-Era una excusa-y volvió a besarme.

-Soul-volví a decir cuando soltó mis labios, pero, antes de que volviera a empezar otra frase, me calló.

Sentía que no podía respirar, pero, en cuanto separaba nuestros labios y daba dos bocanadas de aire volví a besarme, no dejándome tiempo siquiera para pensar algo con coherencia.

Soul hoy está muy, pero que muy raro.

Hacía un tiempo que me había parecido notarle distante, pero, de pronto, hoy me salta con esto. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa…?

Sus labios se despegaron de los míos durante unos instantes cuando empezó a besar mi cuello, lo que hizo que se me erizara el vello.

Definitivamente, está muy raro, pero tampoco es como si me disgustara…

Volvió a besarme.

-…Me voy.

Fue tan solo un susurro cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-¿A-A qué te refieres?-tenía la respiración agitada; mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

-…Me voy, Maka.

Alejó un poco su rostro del mío, y entonces le miré a la cara; nunca le había visto una expresión tan triste en su rostro.

-Soul…

Me preocupé al instante y me incorporé en el sofá hasta quedar sentada; él no opuso resistencia y se sentó a mi lado, permaneciendo en silencio.

Le miré, él no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo que te vas, Soul?

Dirigió su melancólica mirada hacia mí, y me respondió con dolor.

-Pues que me voy Maka, me voy de aquí. Voy…a estudiar al extranjero.

Entonces, sentí cómo algo dentro de mí se rompía. Tal vez haya sido mi alma…

-¿C-cómo que a…a estudiar al extranjero?-no pude evitar que me fallara la voz.

Él seguía sin mirarme.

-...Me ha llegado una carta de mis padres de Londres, diciéndome que me había ganado una beca musical en uno de los mejores institutos para músicos de Londres. Y…he tenido que aceptar, tampoco es como si fueran a aceptar una negativa, ya que dicen que eso es realmente bueno para mi futuro…Por una vez, sentí que mi esfuerzo por querer tocar el piano era reconocido, y por un momento me sentí feliz, pero, luego…-hizo una pausa.-Luego…pensé en ti.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Pero no iba a ser yo quien lo rompiera.

-Cuando por fin había conseguido que te fijaras en mí, y empezamos a salir…Recibí la carta cuando apenas llevábamos una semana saliendo.

-… Entonces, si hace una semana que recibiste la carta y aceptaste, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

-…No quería preocuparte-sabía que había algo más escondido tras aquella palabras.

-Y… ¿Por qué decírmelo precisamente ahora?

-… Porque me voy mañana.

Entonces, sentí a mi corazón dejar de latir.

-… ¿Maka?

Ahogué un sollozo. No, no iba a llorar. Me controlé.

-…Realmente… ¿Realmente tienes que irte?-pregunté, mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis manos.

-…Sí.

-... ¿Cambiaría algo el hecho de que te dijera algo tan egoísta como que no te vayas?

-…No, pero la verdad es que no me importaría escuchar algo tan egoísta viniendo de tus labios…Yo tampoco tengo ganas de irme realmente…Pero tampoco es como si fuera a hacerte decir algo así.

-No te vayas, Soul.

De pronto, sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras la acariciaba, revolviéndome un poco el pelo.

-Ojalá pudiera, Maka, ojalá.

Y entonces, cuando Soul juntó sus labios con los míos, ya le sentía demasiado lejos de mí…

"_Esto es una despedida, ¿verdad?"_

*.*.*

Me levanté temprano, a pesar de que era sábado. Parece que mi padre también notó esto.

-Vaya, Makita, hoy te has levantado un poco pronto-sonrió-Los sábados sueles quedarte casi toda la mañana durmiendo…

-Spirit.

-Papá, soy papá.

-…Papá.

-¿Sí, Makita?

-¿Podrías prestarme algo de dinero?

-… ¿Para qué?-se puso a la defensiva.

-Para un taxi.

-¿Y para qué quiere mi querida Makita dinero para un taxi?

-Para ir al aeropuerto.

Entonces, la cara le cambió por completo. Frunció el ceño hasta límites insospechados.

-¿¡No será para fugarte con ese Evans que tienes por novio, verdad!-a mi padre no le caí muy bien Soul…-¡Porque como sea así, te juro que lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

-…Papá-no estaba para bromas-Yo no me voy a ningún lado, es Soul el que se va.

Se tranquilizó y me miró fijamente.

-... ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada, papá. Simplemente…Soul se va a estudiar al extranjero.

A pesar de que pensé que se alegraría del hecho de librarse del novio de su hija que tan mal le caía, me miró con ojos serenos y comprensivos.

-¿Estás bien, Maka?

-Estoy perfectamente, papá, solo necesito que me pagues un taxi de ida y vuelta. ¿De acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo.

Y cuando me dio el dinero y salí por la puerta de casa, creí que me pondría a llorar, pero, no lo hice. Porque hoy, me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a llorar.

*.*.*

-… ¿Y los demás?

-¿Los demás?-preguntó confuso.

-Me refiero a Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, las hermanas Thompson…-me refiero a nuestros amigos.

-Ah-pareció caer en la cuenta-No van a venir.

-¿Cómo que no van a venir?

-Porque a ellos les dije que me iba dentro de dos días.

Le di un Maka-chop.

-Eso duele…

-¿Se puede saber por qué les has hecho eso? ¡Son tus amigos!, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente, pero, odio las despedidas, así que, si me tenía que despedir de alguien, preferiría que fueras solo tú. Prefiero pasar mis últimos momentos aquí contigo, Maka, que con todos los demás. Confío en que me excuses delante de Black…

A Black Star le va a molestar esto y mucho.

Aquel silencio incómodo que se instaló en la casa de Soul ayer, nos ha seguido a ambos hasta el aeropuerto.

-… ¿Cuando sale tu vuelo?

-Dentro de poco.

-Ah.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, y sin embargo nada salía de mis labios.

-…Cada vez que pienso que esta puede ser probablemente la última vez que nos veamos…-ese susurro terminó por salir de mis labios.

Entonces, él, enseñando sus afilados dientes, esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-No lo pienses.

Agaché la cabeza; no quería que me viera llorar, pero, aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso de mi tristeza.

-L-lo s-siento…-con mis manos, como podía, intentaba secarme las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero estas no paraban-M-me prometí a mí misma que n-no iba a llorar…y-y…

Súbitamente, me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-…No sabes cómo te voy a echar de menos-me susurró al oído-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y dejé a las lágrimas fluir durante unos momentos.

-Y-yo también te voy a echar de menos, Soul…-sollocé.

No quiero que se vaya.

"_Odio las despedidas"_

-Agh, realmente odio las despedidas-le oí decir.

-Sí, yo también…

-Maka.

-¿Mm?

-Te quiero.

Quise decirle que yo también lo hacía, pero los sollozos no me dejaban hablar.

Y entonces, cuando Soul juntó sus labios con los míos, sabía que aquella era la última vez que nos íbamos a besar.

Fue un beso urgente y lleno de melancolía, y sin embargo me seguía gustando; me gustaba todo de Soul.

Nos separamos y deshizo el abrazo.

-T-te…q-qui…-mi voz no quería salir.

Sonrió y depositó su mano en mi cabeza, mientras me revolvía el pelo.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste en una ocasión, ¿no?-sí, cuando me confesé.

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, como si con aquello le dijera mil y una veces que le quería.

-¿E-esto es…u-una despedida?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué dices, boba? ¿Cómo va a ser una despedida? Tan solo es un "hasta luego", ¿sabes? No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente-volvió a sonreír-Prometo que volveré, y entonces ya no nos separaremos, y entonces ya no habrás más despedidas ni "hasta luego", ¿vale?

-¿Me… lo prometes?

-Es una promesa, Maka.

Se montó en las escaleras mecánicas que descendían al piso de abajo, con su pesada maleta a cuestas.

Se dio la vuelta, sonrió, y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Me estaba diciendo algo, pero yo ya no le oía. Pero, creo que conseguí escucharle en parte o leerle los labios.

Me estaba diciendo "hasta luego".

"_Porque esto no es una despedida… ¿Verdad, Soul?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bien, ha sido algo triste, pero sentía que tenía que escribirlo, o tal vez porque hacía tiempo que no escribía un one-shot, o porque parece que tuvo éxito el primer one-shot que escribí de SoulxMaka y quería que se repitiera!^^

Weno, muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya estoy trabajando en el capi XXIV de mi fic "Synchronicity", para quien esté interesado y siga esa historia! También he de decir que he estado algo depre estos días (aparte de por los exámenes =P) porque, iba a subir un nuevo capi de mi otro fic "Los Chicos del Orfanato", pero, por algún error de la página web, no puedo editar esa historia, y por consiguiente, no puedo continuarla! (y si le pasa también a mi historia "Synchronicity"!)T T No sé qué hacer… Alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionar esto? O si le ha pasado alguna vez? Porque si no tendré que buscar alguna alternativa para continuar con la historia, para no dejar a medias a quienes la siguen…o dejarla…no sé…

Weno, el caso, no quiero liarles con mis problemas, así que, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!^^


End file.
